Crystal Clear (film)
Crystal Clear is a 2010 superhero film based on the Milwaukie Comics character of the same name. It was directed by Jon Favreau and written by Justin Theroux. The film stars Kate Mara, Chris Evans, Meghan Markle, Jensen Ackles, Lori Singer, Donald Glover, Jesse Eisenberg, and Billie Lourd. The film ran 125 minutes and grossed $543,113,985 based on a budget of $80 million. Plot Crystal Langston is the daughter of Edward and Diane Langston, two of the richest people in the U.S. after they struck oil in their backyard. Crystal grew up spoiled, though in the shadow of her smarter brother, Nicholas. However, after Edward's death, Diane takes Crystal, Nicholas, and their younger sister, Jade, to Africa, after being told to by Edward before he passed. However, on their trip, Crystal is bitten by a chameleon. She begins to get sick and after being taken to a hospital, a doctor tells the family to take Crystal to a hidden lab in Chad, which Edward visited often. While there, one of the head scientists, Peter Barton, reveals Crystal was bitten by an experimental chameleon that was created in their lab. Crystal discovers she can now travel in and out of the realm of sight, gaining invisibility. Peter accompanies the family back to San Francisco, where Crystal gets used to the power. However, Peter reveals there was another test subject who escaped their lab. Crystal feels a connection to another person, which Peter realizes means she and the other subject, Scarlett Border, share a psychic connection. Crystal goes back to work at a Sears, where she reunites with best friend Ryan Garfield and co-worker and friend, Curtis Sharpe. However, Crystal's mental connection becomes too much for her and she is drawn to Los Angeles, where she meets Scarlett, who has the power to transform her molecular structure into anything she touches. The two fight, and Scarlett wins their first fight, but Crystal escapes. Crystal returns to San Francisco, where Peter agrees to make her a suit that can turn invisible with her, contrary to her regular clothes. Ryan is revealed to have a crush on Crystal, while Curtis has a crush on Ryan. Diane is forced to choose ownership of Langston Foundations, to either herself or Nicholas. Nicholas begs his mother to allow him to have the spotlight, but the eccentric Diane takes the company for herself. Peter alerts the F.B.I. what Scarlett is able to do, and they close off Los Angeles from the public to look for her. Crystal makes her way in and fights Scarlett a second time. Crystal is able to get the advantage, though the F.B.I. interrupts them, allowing Crystal to escape. Ryan asks Crystal on a date, but she is forced to decline until she can stop Scarlett. Peter reveals he is working with F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D., an operation that deals with superhuman people and powers. He also reveals that his father had led the project until he was killed after a prisoner escaped1. Crystal discusses Ryan with Jade, who convinces Crystal to take a break from fighting crime and take a personal day. Crystal agrees to go to a music festival with Ryan the next day. However, the Langston home is attacked by Scarlett, who takes Diane, Nicholas, Jade, and Peter hostage. Crystal is alerted by one of their guards. She is forced to leave Ryan without explanation. Crystal finally reveals her plan: she is trying to destroy F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D. and everyone who was in it. The family learns that Edward was a prominent member of the organization, which is why Scarlett is after them. Peter apologizes for experimenting on her, but she gets so angry that she is able to not only take form of the walls, but breaks them down as well. The house begins to collapse, just as Crystal arrives. Crystal discovers she is not only invulnerable in her invisible form, but also is given super-strength. Diane apologizes to Nicholas as they think they are about to die, but Crystal is able to get them, Jade, and Peter out in time. Crystal finds Scarlett and the two fight in the woods until Scarlett is finally beaten when she takes form of the dirt. Peter arrests her, and she is given to the F.B.I. Diane gives control of their company to Nicholas, who cuts ties with a dismayed Peter, including F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D's front, Firebird Flights. Crystal makes things right with Ryan, and the two finally kiss, as Curtis finds a new love in a new recurring customer. Peter returns to New York City, where he goes to Firebird Flights and tells a higher-positioned agent that Scarlett was only one of two experiments in Chad. Cast *Kate Mara as Crystal Langston/Crystal Clear *Chris Evans as Ryan Garfield *Meghan Markle as Scarlett Border/Ruby *Jensen Ackles as Nicholas Langston *Lori Singer as Diane Langston *Donald Glover as Curtis Sharpe *Jesse Eisenberg as Peter Barton *Billie Lourd as Jade Langston Reception 'Box office' Crystal Clear grossed $251,513,985 million in North America and $291,600,000 million internationally, for a worldwide total of $543,113,985, making it the 9th highest grossing film of 2010 worldwide. 'Critical reception' Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives a rating of 81% based on 196 reviews and an average rating of 6.8/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Smart, innovative, and surprisingly thrilling,'' Crystal Clear'' is that rare summer blockbuster that succeeds viscerally as well as intellectually." Metacritic, another review aggregation website, assigned the film a score of 72 out of 100 based on 35 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".